ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Vladat
Vladats are the species from the planet Anur Vladias. History They once inhabited the planet Anur Transyl, which is also the home planet of the Transylians. They were the predators of Transylians. According to Dr. Viktor, The Vladats used his people as slaves like nothing more than beast of burden and, ultimately, as food. This is most likely due to their ability to create Corrupturas, which they used to control others. Vladats were incinerated upon destruction in a war against the Transylians some time before Azmuth started acquiring DNA samples for the Omnitrix, and therefore their DNA was not originally in any omnitrix DNA database. http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/425002436323723708 They were extinct until Zs'Skayr revived Lord Transyl back to life by using power from the Alpha Rune to regenerate the deteriorated hand of its dead ruler. Ben acquired a Vladat DNA sample, creating Whampire. Zs'Skayr and Lord Transyl made an attempt using his DNA as a template to revive the Vladat species from extinction but has been stopped by Ben with help from Dr. Viktor and Hobble. Diet Their main source of food were Transylians, though it is later revealed that they can feed off energy from any other living beings. Behavior Judging from their past history with the Transylians, Dr. Viktor's hatred of them, and Lord Transyl's attitude toward Zs'Skar and others, Vladats are seen to be arrogant, cruel, and bloodthirsty. They consider other beings, (especially Ectonurites), to be inferior. To them, other beings are only useful as slaves and/or food. Powers Vladats posses powers that are similar to stereotypical vampires of legend. These include: *'Flight: '''Using the batlike wings under their arms, they are able to fly at high speeds, (though Lord Transyl seem to lack wings and may be flying by some other means). *'Enhanced Strength: They can easily hold up their victims and even fly while carrying them. *'''Hypnosis: '''By making eye contact, they can force a victim into obeying their commands. *Corrupturas: In order to control multiple slaves at one time, Vladats create tiny, bat-winged devices inside their bodies and spit them out of their mouths. These devices affix them to their victims' foreheads. Unlike being under a hypnotic trance, the victims are still conscious and aware of their surroundings, but are unable to stop their bodies from obeying the vladat's commands. *'Light Endurance: '''Unlike Ectonurites, Vladats are able to withstand greater amounts of light before being burned to ashes. *'Energy Drainage: Vladats feed on the life-force energy of others (except Ectonourites) by sucking it through their fangs. Normally the Transylians are their primary prey, but they will feed on other races if necessary. *'Sonic Explosions: '''Vladats can generate a powerful sonic explosion from within themselves and blow away any creature close by them for defense. *'X-Ray Vision: '''They can see the internal structure (for example: blood circulation) and energy of their victims. Weaknesses *Their hypnosis powers can by overcome by someone with a strong force of will, and cannot affect other members of their race. *Though they are not as gravely affected by sunlight as Ectonurites are, massive or prolonged exposure will greatly weaken them, as well as cause their Corrupturas to disintegrate. *Their corrupturas can't stick to a being with wet or slippery skin as seen with Hobble, or if the being uses intangibility powers to avoid being hit by them, such as Ectonurites. *They can't drain the life energy of Ectonurites because they don't have life energy. *Vladats are vulnerable to an Ectonurite's possession powers. Notable Vladats *Lord Transyl *Whampire (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Vladat) Trivia *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Vladats turn into ash when they die.http://spring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/505235071918162591 *Their species name is based on Vlad the Impaler, better known as Count Dracula. *They are the only known predatory species in the Omnitrix. *Whampire, along with Lord Transyl, are the only known Vladats to be alive. References Category:Alien species Category:Extinct Species Category:Anur System